Dragon
by Marwana
Summary: A strange, mythical creature is attacking the city. Can the Avengers defeat this strange creature? Features Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers.


_I got bored, can't seem to get a single word on paper for any of my other stories and had the idea of this story running around in my head..._

_So yeah^^_

_This is not meant to be taken seriously. (it's not crack though...)  
Slightly random... and OOC  
_

_Warning: this is my first ever cross-over..._

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers, they belong to their respective owners._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dragon**

"Incoming!" she shouted as she quickly dived to the side. Just in time as the flames hit the spot where she stood just seconds ago.  
She panted slightly and her hand automatically flew towards her side to cover the nasty scratches and to check if her make-shift bandage was still there. It was, though the blood was starting to seep through it.

She looked up just in time to see the Hulk - who had somehow managed to get _hit_by the flames she had barely managed to avoid - growl in annoyance at the creature in front of them before he climb-jumped up the nearest building and jumped upon their newest opponent.

The creature – which reminded her strangely of a dragon, which had to be impossible as those just didn't exist… right? - roared angrily at the green, humanoid creature on its back before it dived towards the ground in an attempt to get rid of its rider while the Hulk tried to bash its brain in, in an attempt to get it to stop destroying the city.

Both failed – or succeeded, depended on how you looked at it - as they both smashed into the unyielding ground at top speed.

It caused a large dust cloud to form and she quickly raised her hand and narrowed her eyes to protect them as she tried to find the downed draconic creature and her friend.  
She saw them both a couple of seconds later.

Both were unconscious – at least, she thought that the creature was unconscious, she wasn't familiar enough with lizards, reptiles or serpents to know when one wasn't conscious – and her friend had reverted back to his human form.  
He was covered in dust but she could see the many small wounds and bruises he somehow managed to obtain during his fight.

"Bruce!" Natasha exclaimed shocked and she ran – limped - towards her friend. The rest of the Avengers – on the moment only Steve a.k.a. Captain America - on her heels.

**oOo  
**  
It had all started a couple of hours before.  
An alarm had sounded and the Avengers present – meaning Steve, Bruce and Natasha – had immediately looked up from what they were doing at the time, ran towards the conference room and sought out the cause of the alarm.

Only to blink as they saw the gigantic, black dragon-like creature on the screen. They had seen weird things before – they had too as Loki wasn't the most _normal_ villain around – but this one took the crown.  
It had bronze coloured horns on its head, spikes on its long tail and it had two black, bat-like wings which it used to fly. It's claws looked sharp and menacing as it used its front paws/ wings to take a swipe at nearest bus and it's snake-like eyes were a frightening yellow.

"Is that… I that _a dragon_?" Steve asked completely flabbergasted, "why is there a dragon?"  
"You don't think that Loki had something to do with it, do you?" Bruce asked wearily as he watched as the dragon took another swipe at the bus before it decided that the building closest to it was a more interesting plaything.  
"No it's too… docile," Natasha said suspicious, "if it had been his it would have destroyed half of the city by now…"

"Shouldn't we do something about it?" Bruce asked after a couple of seconds in which they continued to gape at the creature.  
"Huh? Oh, right," Steve said still fixated on the weird, unknown creature, "I guess one of us could take it…"

And then it breathed fire.  
"Er… or not," he amended, "do you think the three of us can handle it?"  
"It's a fire breathing dragon wearing an armour which isn't being controlled by our favourite bad guy," Bruce deadpanned, "sure, we can take it."

**oOo  
**  
Bruce groaned as he came back to consciousness.  
"You alright?" Steve asked as he put his shield back in its normal place when he didn't need it.  
Bruce didn't reply as he tried to get up. Only to groan as he felt his sides and back ache and his many wounds sting.  
Steve immediately jumped to his side and helped him up.

"Peachy," Bruce finally managed to say as he stood firmly upon his own two feet, "how is the dragon."  
"Unconscious," Natasha said, "I've already informed Fury."  
"What did he say?" Steve asked curious as he checked Bruce over before he handed him something so he could cover his nakedness.  
"He would talk to the right people," she said almost bitterly, "no clue what he meant with that, though…"

"You wouldn't," an unfamiliar voice sounded and they quickly – or as quick as the could - whirled around.  
Behind them was a man, just a man. He was nothing special. He wore an old pair of jeans and a faded sweater. His hair was a dark dirty-blond, his eyes a dull grey and his face was easily forgotten.  
The only noticeable thing about the man were his boots which were knee high – not girly though – and made of the hide of some kind of reptile and the unknown tools he seemed to carry on his belt. There was a long, thin stick, a small green pouch filled with something which didn't make a single sound and several flask filled with colourful liquids.

"Now, let me see this dragon of yours," he said as he made his way over towards the dragon.  
"A Hungarian Horntail from the looks of it," he muttered after he had his first good look of the dragon, "rare here in America, only one of the reserves near Mexico has permission to have this type of dragon…"

He walked closer to the dragon and raised on of its eyelids - showing the cruel, yellow eyes – before he walked towards the wings and checked them.  
"How did this little woman behave?" he asked them finally as he had checked the entire dragon and he patted the dragon on its head as if it was a small, snoozing kitten.  
"How do you know that it's a female?" Steve demanded.  
"Never mind that," the man waved his question away, "how did she behave? Was she aggressive? Angry? Did she attack everything she saw?"

"Not really," Bruce told the man slowly, though he wouldn't quite meet the man's eyes, "it attacked a bus and a building before we came here. After that it concentrated on us…"

"Drugged maybe?" the man muttered, "well, never mind that. We will take her away. Thank you for your help."  
And then he was gone, leaving the dragon – and the Avengers present - behind.

"What was that about?" Natasha asked the others bewildered but they just shrugged, just as confused as she was, "where did he go?"  
"Let's just get back," Bruce sighed tiredly, "I want a bath…"

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this story/ one-shot._

_[Edited on 5 June]_

_Please push that lovely, blue button (can't say little, now can I?) and leave a review!_

_~Marwana_


End file.
